


What We Truly Are

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Mirrors, oozey gooey grossness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Hux discovers what he and Kylo look like in the Force.





	What We Truly Are

Hux stood in slack-jawed horror at the image before him. The highly polished surfaces on all sides of Kylo Ren’s meditation chamber reflected back at him an image of himself, but twisted and marred. His skin, so pale and smooth before any other mirror on the _Finalizer_ was pock marked and scarred.  Behind his ears were swollen pitch black carbuncles, oozing pus from the centers at a steady pace. His previously clear green eyes were jaundiced and sunken. The teeth in his mouth where it hung open , normally dazzling white, were cracked and stained; some were even black with rot. His perfect straight-backed posture was gone and although he felt himself standing as straight as always, the figure in the mirror was hunched and twisted. Hux could do nothing but gape at the creature before him.

He  had no concept of how long he had stood there, staring at the repulsiveness that surrounded him on all sides, when he heard the door to the chamber slide open. Kylo Ren stepped in, mask on his head and cowl pulled up. Hux turned to look at him.

“What sort of Force trickery is this?” he demanded, nearly screaming.

“The mirrors in this room show what we truly are,” Kylo answered simply, passing by Hux and seating himself on the small pillow he used to meditate.

“As we truly are,” Hux murmured, marveling at his reflection once again. “I am no monster,” he sneered at himself, watching as the hideous face contorted.

“I believe the Republic would disagree, were it still in existence,” Kylo sighed, crossing his legs.

“I did what was necessary to bring order to the galaxy!” he shouted, looming over Kylo’s seated form.

“Necessary, perhaps,” he said, pushing his cowl back. “But the taking of lives weighs heavily on one’s being. In the Force you are a monster, so that is what is in the mirror.”

Hux stared down at Kylo, watching as the man pressed the releases on the sides of his mask to lift the face plate. He lifted the mask and set it aside. Hux gaped at the image in the mirror that surrounded them.

Kylo’s form barely registered as human. The hulking form the sat before Hux’s own reflection was curled and broken. All hard angles and desiccated flesh. Everything was black, burned, and charred. Here and there the seared flesh was cracked and sebum oozed from underneath. In the center of it all, above the tattered lips and gaping hole that was where his nose should be were eyes, roiling yellow with pupils like pin holes. Hux shuddered to look at it. After a moment he wrenched his eyes away and focused back on the real Kylo before him, not the mirror; the only thing that marred his lover’s face was the scar the scavenger girl gave him. Hux knelt down across from Kylo, resting his hand on one bare cheek.

No words passed between them, but their eyes met. For a moment Hux could see both Kylos before him, but he chose then to banish the ugliness from his mind and kiss the beauty before him. He could only hope that Kylo did the same.


End file.
